callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
Pvt.Peter Kendell 17:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Wonder what number they will stop at? Anyway, if we are going to have an article on this already, I would say you are going to need to add an external link confirming the production of the game? 05:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It's odd, though, because IW didn't make much DLC for MW1 because they were working on MW2, but Treyarch are working on this and a new DLC maps? --Joem25 22:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) well Treyarch is a bigger company than infinity ward. 23:12, 23 July 2009 (UTC) My missions for Call of Duty 7 US Marines Campagin Pvt.Sean Smith 1:"Jarhead" Pearl Harbor on the USS Califronia and escaping to the islands 2."The Big Switch" Landings at Cape Torokina and geting into Bougainville with the 9th Marines and 3rd divison Australian Campagian Sgt.Hugh Taylor 1."For Aussie" Battle of Piva Ridge you go through and meet the americans Back to Marines Pvt.Sean Smith 3."Bye Bye Bougainville,hello Guam" Yet again he gets switched to the 28th marine regiment 5th marine divison 4."Peak" Battle of Guam trying to get the important part of Guam Mount Lamlam US Army Pfc.Derrick Lasing 1."Omaha Beach" D-Day get to the head of the beach 2."Detriot Rock city" operation detriot go with the 101st airborn and regroup at the barn 3."Don't Hold back" Liberation of Paris push the germans out of Paris into germany Chinesse Army Campaign Clo.Leigh Cheng 1."Bonzide" Battle of Suixian-Zaoyang suprise the Japs and hold back the city 2."Never say Never" Battle of Changde beat the Japs in the final battle of China Jewish ressitance Martin Kolaski 1."Fire,Rain, and Nazis" fight the Germans through the border of Poland-Slovakia 2."Most wanted" German bombers took out a ressitance base now take out their base in Chopkok,Slovakia 3."Uninvited guests" Russians have found you some men will join the Red Army 4."Small Country, Big Problem" Russians head into Albania but find Italians on one side Germans on the other Back to Marines 5."The Frontlines" Battle of Iwo Jima not to much action on the beach heads untill 20 minutes later 6."Mount Suribachi" clear the moutain for the rest of the troops hang the flag 7."Every Inch" Japs plane amd more deaths Back to Army 4."Giant Garden" Operation Market Garden take a bit of the city 5."Netherlands or Germany" clear the bridge to get into Germany Red Army 5."Hitlers birth place" Braunau am Inn, Austria guarded so take it out 6."Forever" Take the town of Regensburg and head to Berlin Us Army 6."Don't look back" Take the town of Gottingen African ressitance 1."Bow-n-arrows and M1911s" take back a small town in Nigeria 2."So mush to learn" You have german weapons now and mortars Jewish Resstiance 5."Mother Poland" take back Warsaw with the Polish armoured divison Bristsh Air Force 1."Battle of Britan" Battle of Britan fight through the airs of London 2."Bombs" Bomb a city in Germany Marines 8."One last time" take the last section of Iwo Jima Write what you think about the Missons What exactly are they going to do next? I mean, they already made 7 WWII games in total (I count UO as one). I never played Call of Duty 3, but the Polish and Canadian mix sounds different and like a breath of fresh air, and WaW with the pacific theater was cool (should've been done a while ago, but w/e), but I think their only options left for CoD7 are to put you in some crazy-ass different theaters of war (like having you play in New Guinea), to put you in with the rest of the lesser allies (Australians with Owen guns, etc.), or to make the Singleplayer campaign from the Axis side. Like, beating the crap out of Stalingrad, and then fighting back all the way to your hometown of Berlin, only to die at the Reichstag, while mixing in Japanese campaign missions, and Italian ones, too, instead of Soviets and Brits. Instead of wining the war, you just get decimated in the end (it would be cool to end the Japanese campaign with death by flamethrower). I WOULD BUY THAT IN A HEART BEAT. These are their only options for another WWII game, of course. They could just be making one about Korea or Vietnam. If Treyarch went with Korea or 'Nam for CoD7, I might buy it. A Korea game would be interesting, since they could start it off with good graphics, gameplay, storyline, and length, instead of waiting for Treyarch to develop a rep for better tools beforehand. Well, just thought you might all like some insight. 04:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) There was something awhile back where Treyarch was looking for Vietnam, Cuban, and African sounding music. This suggests that it will be based during the Cold War, with all those little brushfire wars. I would love to play some of the coups in Africa, the Bay of Pigs, the adviser period in Vietnam, the Arab-Israeli wars, and all the little classified wars. Lehvi Dession 02:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC)Lehvi Dession It is possible that the game will take place at Nam --Lm274 21:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC Nam would be interesting, have you ever seen those jungles? Probably the only COD game that comes close is W@W, Crysis might be closer. Anyways it would be interesting to see a mix of modern and WWII weapons in that. a small sample of what I think they'd have: M16A1, CAR-15, M21, M60, Thompson, Uzi, MAC-10, Mosin-nagant, ak-47, PPSh-41, SVD, etc. OmgHAX! 13:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) That would be ownage. And for multiplayer factions, there should be more than just 2 per map. The North Vietnamese, vs the USMC or the Soviets vs. South Vietnamese would be cool. Also, forces from North Korea, China, South Korea, Australia and the Philippines would be present. Seeing modern weapons mixed in with WW2 weapons would be a revolution. It would be cool to be able to swap out some Stoner system components for a different gun each level, to get a MAC-10 would make me so happy. There's just so much experimentation for the perfect weapon set to put in a 'Nam game. I think the M14 would be more commonplace, and then it would transition into the M16 phase, but there would be plenty of other stuff to pick up and what not. And this might FINALLY be the game where they let you pick up an SKS. I was wondering why they never let you in other CoD games, but this time, if you are indeed in 'Nam, we'll see an SKS. Here, I'll make a short list of my own estimate weapons: M14, M16, M16A1, AK-47, M1911, Chinese .51 cals, very minute discoveries of the M1 Garand, as well as the B.A.R., the M1 Carbine, the mounted M60 will replace the mounted Ma Deuce, the MP-44 (trust me, it's going to be in SP, it won't just be for continuity, they still use those in IRAQ in rare cases), possibly some Mosin-Nagants, maybe if you get to be in a Bradley, a F'iring '''P'ort 'W'eapon M16 variant, the Uzi or some variant, the PPS-43 and MP5 even, and anything on this list, most likely. Oh, that wasn't so short after all. 02:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Whats wrong with cod mod 3 as long as they make a good plot and different types of campaign levelss (e.g stealth, rescue, veichles) they could even have terrorist zombies instead of nazi Can i make it for Call of Duty 7 Weapon List? --JoeRamirez-- Unless we know for SURE that CoD7 is set in Veitnam, nope, sorry. Cpl. Wilding 17:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) If that happens, let's see how Treyarch makes Modern weapons the second time round... heheheheheh... they have before..... Most WW2 weapons (M1 Garand, Thompson etc), would be rare in the missions..... Modern weapons would be found..... Like the M60, M14, M16, MP5, G3, and the AK47 would be in-game...... awesome....... What's great about 'Nam is that we could still get the AC-130, or the AC-47 at the least. Might even see some Navy SEALs wearing jeans. It will totally be Apocalypse Now. Chief z 00:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I think that they might do korea or nam--Maj. Boner 01:07, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I'd rather see a Korean War game than a Vietnam game. I mean, I want a Vietnam game anyway, but I'd rather see the Korea one come out first. But what I really want to see more than anything else is a World War One game. Bolt-action rifles, mustard gas, trenches, mud and filth, creeping through no-man's-land to accomplish objectives...and to add to the list of vehicle-based missions (all those tanks, Jeeps, Humvees, Opel Blitz trucks, bombers, helicopters, the AC-130) you could have a blimp level. Plus because of how brutal WW1 was, you could have more protagonists get killed in very dramatic ways like Al-Fulani, Jackson, Allen, Roach and the astronaut.ChrisMathers3501 22:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I assume they're going to do some war that involves other nations then just the U.S. All the COD games have had different nations(Not counting Big Red One). Britain will definitely be in the next one since they've been in every single COD game(except BR1). It probably won't be another MW because they just came out with one. I see it most likey as one of the major wars. Probably not the Iraq War. It'll be something that involves a lot of shooting and violence. If it was in Vietnam there would probably be a mission that involves searching a village like in Platoon. I would have thought they wouldn't do that, but after the MW2 mission No Russian, I wouldn't doubt it. It would probably be in the 20th century then in the other ones. LazerPlayer L*P 08:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Zombie Mode Will there be something like Nazi Zombies like mabey vietnamese zombies? Nzombieslayer Oh god Vietnamese Zombies it's ShellShock 2 all over again! LOL It's too early to tell. But since Treyarch is working on it, we might get a zombie mode, or something similar. Chief z 00:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Treyarch might *think* zombies are getting old, so they might add something else in CoD7. A side-campaign where you are held prisioner and have to escape a Vietnamese POW camp would be a bit more likely than Vietnamese Zombies. Still, as Chief z said, it's too early to tell :( 182crazy-king That sounds like Spec Ops. "Prisoner and have to escape a Vietnamese POW Camp" COD7 weapons production. I was thinking, as a grand finale, Treyarch would team up with IW and make 7 together. IW working on a story and the weapons, while Treyarch does graphics, voice acting (I liked WaW's more than 4's.) and research. Make sense? ----Slowrider7 Maybe. I doubt it severely, though. 23:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It could happen =ϸ 20:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool. Just what we need to kick-start CoD in Vietnam. Also, why do you like WaW more than MW in terms of voice acting? The American squad leader was the only one who annoyed me, never cracking a joke. Captian Price, on the flip side, was awesome. 182crazy-king But Treyarch is already doing it themselves. Doc.Richtofen 15:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) COD7 weapons productions i liked the american guy. he waz from 24. i love that show I Think World War II and Vietnam war-era weapons will be featured in the game. Weapons like the M16A1, XM177E2, MAT-49, M3A1 Grease Gun, Swedish K, etc. I really don't want Vietnam war Actually, still have many great battle in WW2, but very few game made it in their game. Ex: - Spainish civil war ( before WW2). - Second Sino-Japanese War( Nanjing, Shanghai battle) - British in India defended themself and counterattacked Japan in Burma. - Soviet beat out Japan's 1 million soldier - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spanish_Civil_War http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Sino-Japanese_War http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_invasion_of_Manchuria ... I really don't want Call of duty made about Vietnam war. Why? Because certainly, you will play as America or South Vietnam in game. But in Vietnam war, North Vietnam and Nam Vietnam's guerrilla ( your enemy) usually very weak and few. Almost don't have any great battle in Vietnam war exclude Tet Offensive. North Vietnam and guerrilla only use one tactic is... use some small group, follow American group ( usually is one or two section )during their operation in forest, and attack America soldier when they tired. One small battle between one section North Vietnam ( good in camouflage, melee with knife and blade, hit and run) and one section American ( good in firearm, bomber,... but weak in speed to pursue the enemy), don't have great army, don't have great enemy,don't have anything exclude forest and some Vietcong lesser even yourself little group). If game made about Vietnam war, it will more Metal Gear Solid than Call of duty. You will never see any great scene like you have see in Call of duty 1,2,3,4,5,6. ( if you really want to see, you have to play as guerrilla, but never you can chose these enemy.) Because of that, I really don't want Call of duty make about VN war. May be they should make about Korea war. Maybe it could be a World at War Two, continuing from where MW2 left off, but with different soldiers. i want vietnam i think vietnam is coll and world at war is old beacuse world at war was borind pacific campaim and esatern front arent coll and beside something new is good Oh...my god...has anyone in the preceding posts of this section ever even looked up from the keyboard long enough to see what disasters they're spreading? Jesus, when did this whole mantra of "im on teh compuutr i dont need to spel or tipe rite" start? I really wish it never had. And you, specifically, are quite the disgrace. The millions of unknown soldiers that died in that War would be really happy to know that teenagers today just think WWII was called World at War. Boy, they sure fought for something, huh? No, not really, their tidal waves of suffering were "boring". Please just clean up what you have to say before you spread more crap on the walls by hitting "enter". 06:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't want Vietnam The reason is: that you would still play as the Americans or British. Now I'm not saying it's not fun playing as them but what about a change? Why not play as the Australians and New Zealanders? After all the Aussies have the second best special forces in the world. I think it would be cool to have the SASR and NZSAS working together with characters like: Dalit, Angry, G, Fush, Chups, it would just bring a whole new perspective to CoD. :Dalit, Angry, G, Fush, Chups, who the heck are those guys? 16:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Never heard of the KSK, or Delta Force then? They should just do the sequal to modern warfare 2 or ww2 like Pearl Harbor,d-day, and iwo jima Italy I noticed that CoD has never been to Italy. Some great battles were fought there and it could easily be the setting of CoD 7. The Americans and British both invaded Italy so there's two campaigns right there and for Russians you could do either Southern Europe or Finland (i really don't want to see another Stalingrad). Yes they did in CoD 2 Big Red One. Nzombieslaya China Burma India Theater I personally think that all those are over done before. And if not in call of duty in other World War II series like Medal of Honor. But if Call of Duty really wants to be different then can have Call of Duty 7 be set in the China Burma Offensive against the Japanese. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China_Burma_India_Theater_of_World_War_II) Since Call of Duty is going towards more of a hardcore action game with actual characters and drama this theater would be perfect. Main character could easily be: 1. Chinese Private witnessing his hometown get obliterated by the Japanese (Shanghai attack). As well as atrocities/massacres being occurred all over China and South East Asia (Manchuria, Nanking). 2. American Soldier gets assigned to the campaign and fights against heavy Asian city ruins as well as South East jungles (much like vietnam except much larger scale and less focus on guerrilla warfare. 3. British or Burmese Peasant being forced to fight through villages etc. Or, a gunner since there were a lot of air missions during this theater. Climax of the story would be retaking China (China Offensive Campaign). Lets not forget other great locations like Singapore and Malaysia. Perfect CoD material if you ask me. This has NEVER been done before and I feel Call of Duty would greatly stand out if they take this theater. -- 06:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Sci-fi My second idea would be to go sci-fi. Not halo or gears of war sci-fi. But more like Frontlines: Fuel of War, or Battlefield 2142. Call of Duty has always had a basis in realism instead of games like Halo. But just because something is sci-fi doesnt meant it has to be outrageously ridiculous. The old 1999 Starsiege game was a great example of a gritty grim down to earth sci-fi squad game. Project: Snowblind is also another great example of what Call of Duty sci-fi could have been (I still consider it the sci-fi call of duty because of how similar that game to the CoD series of that time). Another great realistic way of warfare would be some missions in zero-G. Shattered Horizons (a recent game) did a great job with the zero-G warfare aspects and I feel that CoD could really learn from that game when it comes to space warfare. The fact that Shattered Horizons is multiplayer only gives CoD that chance to incorporate that innovative idea and gameplay in a great storyline. CoD 7 has some great potential to be interesting. But i feel that it either has to be the Chinese WWII Campaign or Military Sci-fi to be conceptually interesting as those two are rarely done these days (and China WWII isn't done AT ALL).-- 06:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) "Call of Duty has always had a basis in realism instead of games like Halo." It has a realistic basis, CoD games aren't supposed to '''play realistically though, they've always favored run and gun over tactical shooting. If you've played Battlefield games, you'd know how similar they are to CoD. Using a realistic setting, but playing like arcade shooters. But yeah, a Sci-Fi game would be pretty cool. Star Wars Call of Duty. Only stuff from Episodes IV-VI Stormtroopers vs. Rebels etc There is so much you can do in World War 2! Just because uneducated morons think it's boring and don't read about history and don't realize that there is so many more battles you can play. Why not even go so far as to change how the history was? The Nazi defeated the Russians and british and play as rebel forces trying to fend of Nazi attack and get American soldiers to land. I mean think of all the things they could do (Well if you have a brain that is.) it's basically endless. :I'd kind of like to see a COD: Axis sometime. Yes, it'd likely be controversial, but it'd be pretty interesting to play the game from an "opposing" perspective. It'd be interesting to play it, then go back and play World at War and find that it actually makes me feel a bit bad about blowing away all those Germans.--WouldYouKindly 03:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::If they were to make it from an Axis perspective (whihc they're not, they're already going to make a Vietnam game), I would just want history to stay the same, but have you lose in the end. It would be interesting to have on display the brutality that the opposing side was taking, too. 16:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I also agree that is would be pretty damn fun to be on the Axis Side. I was maybe thinking they could have The Dieppe Raid, wich resulted in Nazi victory. Plus, it would have a chance to have a raid that was mostly made up of Canadians, even though it ended in a Allies loss. Also, it would be cool to have it from a Jappenes prespective, where you could hide in spider holes, and stuff like that. Another thing that could go along with that could be that you would have an American Campain that fights the Jappenes and a Russian Campin that fights the Nazis. Then, at the final two Allies missions, you would face the Nazi or Jappenes divison that your Axis player is in. --7th Body 23:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 23:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :: I will jump on the Axis campaign bandwagon. I study Erwin Rommel is my free time, so I would love to see how they portray his tactics in a game. To see the German side in battles such as Leningrad or Moscow is also very interesting. Also how they would handle Italy would be very neat. IdealistCommi 17:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) winter war they should make one about the finnish winter war the finns were out gunned and outnumbered but managed to make the soviets pay so dearly they forced a peace http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winter_War The Winter War isn't well known enough to earn it's own game. BGA - 2:57 AM, November 22, 2009 (Eastern Time) :: I looked it up on the link you left and I see your point, but 1, who would you play as? Soviets or Finns? I mean, the Finns lost, but i dont really understand who the bad guy was there. and plus, BGA is probibly right, not enough known. -- 03:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body-- 03:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) What I would like to see in COD7 Even though a small article in Issue o33 of PlayStation Magazine said that COD7 was rumored to be set in Cuba and Vietnam, I would like to see a Korean War one or even Vietnam. Even better, I'd even like to see both in one game or one where it takes the player through different battlefields, each character having his own battlefield setting, like there'd be a WW1 one, a WW2 one, a Korean War one, a Vietnam one and finally a Gulf War one. An Axis One would be interesting because no one ever does a viewpoint on the Axis when it comes to games. The only way to play the Axis on games is usually in strategy games. So yes, It would be interesting. -Shockeye7665sc 14:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Country Campains and Fictional Wars If Cod7 is to take place in WW2, i would like to see a bigger Canadian Campain then in Cod3. I have never played CoD3, but i know that there arent to many Canadian Missions. I also agree with maybe soemthing in Italy. I was also thinking that maybee, besides the actual objectives, that there could be like a little storyline going with the player, and maybe main friends in the war. I was thinking that maybe it could be a war that has yet to happen. Possibly about WWIII, involing North Korea possibly. Maybe a few new guns, too. Not like, ray gun or Wonderwaffe D12, But maybe something like the M240 but the bullets will make little explosions or something like that. I really hope it has something similar to "No Russian" The shock/awe aspect of WWII is really what the have going for them. Getting in major events, in no particular order, (D-Day, Rape of Nanjing, Iwo Jima, Stalingrad, Dropping the bomb) It would also be cool to have unrelated side missions that elaborate the Nazi zombie storyline. :: I think that idea of CoD7 having something to do with Nazi Zombies is a pretty good idea. Maybe (Assuming it is in WWII) They could actually find them AFTER the war, and try to take them home, or possibly prussue the Wonderwaffe D12 and Ray Gun into guns that could be used (I'm going really far fetched) in CoD8 and more future CoDs. --7th Body 00:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 00:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) World War One(Could be called "Call of Duty:The Great War") WWI is just as known as WWII. And lots of war movie's are based of it,such as "The Lost Battalion","All quiet on the Western Front","A Farewell to Arms","Sergeant York",and "Gallipoli".The battles of Paschendale,Verdun,Somme,Cer,Drina,Kolubara,and Sarikamish are from different campaigns.So someone should created a CoD game about that. --SPARTAN-124 04:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC)SPARTAN-12 ZOMBIES CoD 7 should be 100% Nazi Zombies. Make an alternate storyline after WaW, and instead of the basic defense mode, let's make a campaign where you're like fighting your way through Berlin or Russia and you're fighting zombies the whole time. Just like the other games, but subtract the regular enemies and add Nazi Zombies. :: I like that idea. Maybe you would play as one of the charaters (You can pick) and try to get back (With the others of course) to your country. Or you would play one charater, then another. Either way, I like the idea. :::That would be fun, but they shouldn't do it as a main series game. A spinoff though like that would be pretty cool. 17:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I don't think the game would sell, it would be just like Left for Dead accept it's in World War II. 20:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed as Nam? Is is certain that the game is going to be in Vietnam? --Joem25 17:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :: No, It's just an idea. --7th Body 00:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 7th Boody --7th Body 00:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) There is a lot to cover in WW2! I thought of some ideas that they could use for WWII *Axis side *Paratroopers (Like MoH Airborne) *Bombers *Cinematic level in Pearl Harbor (like The Coup) *Meow? *Stalingrad (I know they've done this, but not since like CoD 2. Better graphics and environment will make it a killer.) *D-Day (Once again, they haven't done it in a while) *Dogfights and having to land on an Aircraft Carrier (Training mission in one of the Great Lakes) *Cinematic scene in Poland (watching German tanks invade a city) *FDR speech Those are some of the ideas I came up with for a WWII Cod game. If anyone else has other ideas, feel free to post it --Joem25 15:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I like the idea od D-Day again. I like how it was in CoD2, where you are on the little boat, trying to get to shore. Maybe, after you do that, you could be maybe a british person on the same day, but ou can be a paratrooper. And then maybe the american and british charecter could meet for fun. I also like the Dogfights idea. But i REALLLY wanna see another canadian campain, but maybe more than just a few levels. Maybe it could be REALLY long to. Also, being Axis side would be cool. OH YA, before i go, your 5th idea was AMAZING!!!! --7th Body 22:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 22:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Why dont they do Iwo Jima raising the Flag User:Pvt.Peter Kendell I am all for covering Italy in the CoD games. There are many more things that could be done with that. IdealistCommi 17:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Recent Conflicts It would be good if the Falklands War was included as the British Campaign and they could include the special forces missions of operation desert storm. But Vietnam or Korea would be rubbish it would be too similar to world at wars pacific campaign the enemies would look and sound almost identical and the landscape would get too repetitive no one wants to play in dense jungle. Ya, i agree --7th Body 22:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 22:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer Gameplay I was thinking that maybe there could be another multiplayer match..... thingy (Like team deathmach). I was thinking something like headqaurters, but you have to take like a chruch with a big tower. Then you have to use like sniper rifles or MG42's to hold it for like 5 minutes. Thats just an idea. If anyone has any ideas for stuff like this feel free to post. --7th Body 22:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) 7th Body --7th Body 22:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : I would like to see a objective mode were the attacks have several things they need to do across the map, such as blow this up, kill him, capture this, etc, etc, etc, and the defenders have to stop them from doing so for a certain amount of time. IdealistCommi 17:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Civil War Something that's never really been looked at (minus the History Channel, very good game) maybe they could strike a deal called Call of Duty 5: Blood of Brothers. It could envolve two campaigns North and South. Maybe Springfield Musket, Henry Rifle, James Morgan Rifle, Winchester, Prototype Gatling Gun, saber. Basic storyline idea: Andrew Moriarty's family has escaped from Ireland's potato disaster, and has moved right next to the Mason-Dixon line. Their faimly is divided, as in Ireland blacks were mistreated, over all Andrew doesn't know where to go, therefore when Lincoln is elected, the idea of two campaigns come, your father and youngest brother will always disagree and your older brother will always agree. Soon the Civil War starts, and then: Billy Yank John's Village Raiders: This is really the first two levels. The tentions have gone to far and you're village is going into attack mode. Pretty much just kill everyone who disagrees with you, while survivng. Maybe a Navy Revolver or something cheap and simple. Billy Yank John's Village Raiders: The Fight has gone one day and the Confederates have been exterminated from the village. However a side attack from the South is coming. Raid into a Confederate camp and steal weapons and ammo. Do not get caught or you're village is south of the Mason-Dixon. A stealth mission, S&W Revolver (must use sparingly) and Bowie knife Billy Yank John's Village Raiders: Survive the attack, provide sniper support with your James Morgan or provide support with your S&W revolver. Then your village is clear off attack and is out of the war. However on a scouting routine, while your village is safe, America is not. Billy Yank Marines: Okay, you've been training hard, and go to Corydon, Indiana for a little break, before being shipped to war. However, with no Marines support Indiana is raided and you must stop the Southern forces, however you are mortally wounded, but survive. Nothing but a Broken Navy '66 Revolver. Billy Yank Marines: Time now to invade Nashville, and teach the 'Sees a lesson. As you walk into town, sharpshooters are hidden everywhere. Just hunt through house and take pressure off of the cavalry. You have a Springfield Musket, put when the Cons intend to take it back, you use a James Morgan. Billy Yank Marines: Battle of the Cornfield. With your Winchester fight your way through fiedls of corn, barns full of animals, and try to find a new weapon once yours gets jammed. Once you get to the end, there's one final stand, a mansion with Gatlings everywhere. With your sword, clear it. You also see very many people die, from artillary shells. The bloodest single day battle has ended. Done for now (you can edit this, just make it simple and allow me to fix it up a little) 17:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC)